Supernatural (Season Two)
Supernatural was renewed for a second season by The CW on July 24, 2006. The season consists of 22 episodes and air on Mondays at 9PM EST. The season premiered on October 2, 2006 with In My Time of Dying and ended on June 11, 2007 with All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2. Season Summary The season follows Sam and Dean Winchester as they deal with their father's death and continue to hunt down the yellow-eyed demon known as Azazel, who caused the fire that led to the deaths of their mother over 20 years ago and later, Sam's girlfriend, Jessica Moore. While dealing with cases involving normal supernatural creatures, such as monsters and ghosts, the boys have assistance not only from their friend Bobby, who has now become their surrogate father, but also from new allies Ellen Harvelle (who has a history with John), her daughter Jo, and Ash. Part of Azazel's master plan is eventually revealed as he gathers Sam and others like him, leading to Sam's death. Seeing no other choice, Dean makes a deal with a crossroads demon to resurrect Sam in exchange for his soul, which will be collected in one year. In a final confrontation, in which Dean kills Azazel with The Coltusing the last of the original bullets, a gate is opened, releasing hundreds of demons from Hell and Dean is facing the ticking clock until his contract is done. Season Cast Main Cast * Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester (22/22) and Meg (1/22) (episode 14) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (22/22) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester (2/22) (episodes 1, 22) * Amber Benson as Lenore (1/22) (episode 3) * Linda Blair as Diana Ballard (1/22) (episode 7) * Tricia Helfer as Molly McNamara (1/22) (episode 16) * Gary Cole as Brad Redding (1/22) (episode 18) Guest Stars * Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer (5/22) (episodes 1, 14-15, 21-22) * Fredric Lane as Azazel (3/22) (episodes 1, 21-22) * Samantha Smith as Mary Winchester (2/22) (episodes 20-21) * Adrianne Palicki as Jessica Moore (1/22) (episode 20) * Marcel Maillard as Trucker Demon (1/22) (episode 1) Co-Stars * Samantha Ferris as Ellen Harvelle (6/22) (episodes 2-3, 5-6, 10, 22) * Alona Tal as Jo Harvelle (4/22) (episodes 2, 5-6, 14) * Chad Lindberg as Ash (4/22) (episodes 2, 5, 10, 21) * Sterling K. Brown as Gordon Walker (2/22) (episodes 3, 10) * Gabriel Tigerman as Andrew Gallagher (2/22) (episodes 5, 21) * Christie Laing and Ona Grauer as Dean's Crossroad Demon (2/22) (episode 8, 22) * Katherine Isabelle as Ava Wilson (2/22) (episodes 10, 21) * Charles Malik Whitfield as Victor Henriksen (2/22) (episodes 12, 19) * Aldis Hodge as Jake Talley (2/22) (episodes 21-22) * Lindsey McKeon as Tessa (1/22) and Azazel (1/22) (episode 1) * Chris Gauthier as Ronald Reznick (1/22) (episode 12) * Richard Speight Jr. as Gabriel (1/22) (episode 15) * Kurt Evans as Calvin Reidy (1/22) (episode 19) Episode List Trivia * The season had an average of 3.14 million viewers and 1.1 rating. * This is the first season of Supernatural to air on The CW. * This season marks the first appearances of an Archangel, Crossroad Demons, Djinn, Hell, Hellhounds, Special Children, Werewolves and Zombies. See Also * Supernatural: The Complete Second Season (DVD) Navigational |}